


This is normal

by JustA_Simp



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, GenZ!Yuu Au?, How Do I Tag, Other, Yuu is worried about priorities first, Yuu swears because I said so and because I have no filter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:00:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28280547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustA_Simp/pseuds/JustA_Simp
Summary: I guess this is like a GenZ!Yuu... I stg this is probably badGoing to the store at 3 am because you're bored and hungry... Yuu knew they should've stayed at home because when they finally go outside and touch grass life ends up fucking them up.
Kudos: 14





	1. I got kidnapped? Also who's the masked crow dude?

Well... Maybe going to the store at 3 am wasn't the smartest thing to do. But then again Yuu didn't think they'd get kidnapped. Now they're in a box-hopefully they aren't getting buried alive or anything, right? Like they wouldn't mind if they die but... Getting buried alive doesn't seem a good way to go out. Couldn't their umm... Kidnappers add a little bit of spice? 

Hearing some steps(?) and grumbling they assumed that there was also someone in the room. Well actually are they even in a room? What if this is a-idk cave? Actually who would kidnap someone and transport them to a cave? Anyways it seemed as if the person was coming closer to them.

"Grrrr! The lid is too heavy." Lid? They could've just escaped if they found the lid? Why didn't they think of this before? Ugh how stupid are they!? 

"Time for ... my secret move!" The voice yelled out. Wait-what secret move! Also what the hell is up with their voice?

"Guwaahuhh~ There!" Before they knew it, blue flames lit up right in front of them and without thinking they hovered their hand over it. Only to feel heat radiating from the flames. Soon after what Yuu could presume the lid was it fell down revealing a raccoon? Cat? Uh, creature? Whatever the hell that thing was.

"Ok, ok. Gotta get.. Whaaaaaaaa! Why are you up!?" It screamed, shocked that the person was up.

"I'm in a room with floating coffins and a racoon!?" Yuu blurted out by accident or not. Looking around they saw the coffin they came from engulfed in blue flames. It was very tempting to not go back and chill in them.

The "racoon" unfortunately didn't take that comment well.  
"Just who are you calling a raccoon!  
I am the Great Grim! Hurry and gimme those clothes! Otherwise... I'll roast ya!" The supposedly "Great Grim" threatened Yuu.

"DEATH DOESN'T FEAR ME MORTAL!" They yelled out with great confidence. Soon after they remember that the racoon said something about their clothes. Unfortunately they didn't get enough time to fully check out the outfit due to the racoon.

"Nggg! FGNAA!" Angered by the human not complying his orders Grim started shooting his blazing fire at Yuu. Thankfully missing them by some inches.

"Oh shit!" Yuu yelled as they ran away. They didn't think that the creature would end up throwing his fire at them. Soon after those thoughts were replaced by confusion. 

Looking at their surroundings it seemed like they were at this fancy place. Out of all places why would they be brought here? Like they're broke af. Meanwhile this place looks fancy shmancy. Literally it's like a castle here.

As Yuu ran trying to flee from the creature they stumbled upon a classroom. Which leads them to believe that this is maybe a school or something like that. It also has a nice courtyard, the apples look very tempting to eat. 

They eventually opened some big random doors that were the entrance to a library. The thing that caught their eyes were the floating books. Floating coffins were already enough of a surprise but books. But yet again they were interrupted by a racoon.

"Did you really think you'd get away from my nose? Dumb human! If you don't wanna get roasted, better hand over-" It's speech was interrupted by a loud noise.

"Buwah!? Ow! What's with this cord?" Oof-That must've hurt, you have my condolences racoon. F in the chat for you.

"This is no mere cord. It is a lash of love! Ah, found you at last. Are you one of the new students?" The male looked at the smaller hooded figure. 

I-The fuck!? Lash of Love? Is this dude okay? No just no. Like I like the fit but... That doesn't excuse the name of the whip. Also what's with the mask? Props to him for keeping the aesthetic though.

"You shouldn't do things like that. Leaving the Gate on your own!" He started scolding them.

"Uh huh" In all honesty Yuu couldn't care less about what the man was saying. They were just staring at him just to look like they were paying attention.

Wait-are his ears pointed? Is the guy even human? Actually they should've questioned that once they saw the yellow glowing eyes. Seriously if Yuu were to wear to wear something like that they'd look like a clown, actually it's not like they're one already.

"Not only that, you have yet to tame your familiar which has broken a number of school rules." The masked man kept going not noticing that Yuu wasn't paying attention.

Also what kind of lipstick is that? How does he look good in it. Everytime they do lipstick it always ends up looking like shit.

"My goodness. It's unprecedented for a new student to leave the Gate on their own. Uuuggh... How impatient can you be?" What? Me impatient? Wow... I'll have you know that I was a pleasure to have in class. Anyways what the hell was he talking about?

"The entrance ceremony is already well under way. Let's head to the Hall of Mirrors." Without waiting for an answer the Crow man left. Leaving Yuu alone in the library for a couple of seconds. Yet when they opened the door he was pretty far. Jeez, how fast can he walk.


	2. Yuu is confused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley: It's a baby penguin  
> Crowley: He's caught on an iceberg  
> Yuu: Oooh  
> Yuu: A baby penguin  
> Yuu: Caught on an iceberg  
> Yuu: *turns around* What's a penguin?  
> Yuu: *turns around again* What's an iceberg?

"Quick question, What was up with the floating coffins?" Yuu asked the man once they caught up to him.

Crow man started explaining, now walking at a slower pace which was much easier to keep up with for Yuu despite being tall.  
"It's the room you woke up in with all of the doors. All students who wish to attend this academy must pass through one of those doors to arrive here. Normally, students wake up only after the door is opened with a special key but..." He stopped talking waiting for a response from Yuu.

"The fire must have blown the lid off." Yuu nonchalantly responded, remembering their uh-rude? Awakening.

"So in the end, the culprit appears to be this familiar." Mr. Crow man started making assumptions.

"Actually-" Yuu tried to explain but they got interrupted by Mr. Crow. God please don't be a Karen...

"If you're going to bring it with you, you have to take responsibility and properly take care of it." There he goes accusing a poor victim. 

"Bu-" Interrupted again... Right now Yuu wanted nothing more but to strangle the man. Maybe pulling Sangwoo wouldn't seem like a bad idea. But it's too early for that but then again...

"...Oh my! Now isn't the time to be long winded. The entrance ceremony will soon come to a close. Let's get a move on." Crow dude spoke, changing his character way too quickly.

"Just a second, who exactly are you?" Yuu isn't that stupid to just follow some stranger to an unknown place. Well... I mean... Maybe if they were offered the right stuff. I mean, they would never!

"What's this? Are you still dazed?  
It appears the teleportation magic has left you disoriented... " The man stopped in his tracks and walked up to Yuu.

"Huh?" His answer left Yuu confused. Like "teleportation magic" what? Is this dude high? Or sane?

"Well, it is fine. It happens often enough." He dismissed it without the slightest care. Shouldn't he have done something if it happened often!? Yuu has now come to the conclusion that Crow dude is not sane. 

"I shall give you an explanation as we make our way there. For I am gracious." Geez why does that feel like it's going to be his signature line.

"This is Night Raven College. Those magicians blessed with a unique aptitude for magic gather from all over the world, here at the most prestigious magical academy in Twisted Wonderland." Crow man started explaining.

"And I'm the principal, appointed to take care of this academy by the board chairman, Dire Crowley." He finished off.

"What kind of name is that!? Like who decides to-you know what nevermind." Yuu sputtered out trying to be polite.

Remembering something else Birb dude said, Yuu questioned him about it.  
"Ma... Magician? Night... Coll...?"

"Only those magicians seen as worthy by the Dark Mirror can attend this school. Chosen ones use the Gate and are summoned here from around the world." Birby explained yet again.

"Oh! So basically Hogwarts... In a different font? I may be wrong but then again I've never read or watched Harry Potter." Yuu concluded, with their limited knowledge of both subjects.

"An Ebony carriage carrying a Gate should have gone to meet you as well." Crowley continued on even though he was bothered by the Hogwarts comment.

"I think that there might've been a horse with a terrifying face." Technically that wasn't a lie, it was the last thing Yuu saw before passing out.

"The Ebony Carriage goes to welcome new students chosen by the Dark Mirror. They are special carriages that carry the doors to the academy. The market decided long age that carriages are used to welcome people on special days." Yet again another explanation by Birb. Maybe Birby will be useful after all. Right?

"The market? Was it the black market? Also isn't that like kidnapping?" Whether that kidnapping was related to their current situation or unrelated. It's still kidnapping nonetheless.

"Muggmm! Muggghh!!" Oooh yeah... I forgot about the cat? Racoon? Creature? Eh, whatever...

"Come. Let's go to the entrance ceremony." Crow guy said, turning around and walking towards the place where the ceremony is held.

"E-entrance ce-ceremony!?" Oh god... Please spare Yuu…


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can I die now...

At the top of a stage there stood a group of 5 people and a floating tablet. All of them seemingly being the leaders of the 7, groups of students neatly grouped up.

"Is that all for the new student dorm assignments?" A short hooded figure asked, looking at the group of students in front of him.

"Listen up, new students. Here in Heartslabyul, I am the rules. Break them and it's off with your head." Despite his stature he had a sharp commanding voice and an aura of confidence.

"...Uuugghh. The stuffy ceremony is finally over." A voice groaned as the figure opened their eyes. 

"We're going back to the dorm. Savanaclaw, follow me." He ordered, wanting to be done with the ceremony.

"To the new students, congratulations on entering this academy. Enjoy your life here to its fullest." Another voice came in, a smile in his face as he spoke to the new students.

"As the dormitory leader of Octavinelle. I will support you to the best of my ability." He finished, crossing his arms.

"By the way, where did the Dean go? He flew out right in the middle of the ceremony..." A voice coming from the back asked.

"Abandoning his post..." A person spoke through the tablet.

"Did he get a stomachache or something?" Another person joined the conversation. Not long after he said that the doors burst open with a loud noise.

"Not at all!" Crowley barged in.

"Ah, he's here" The short figure noted.

"I cannot believe you all. We were missing one new student, so I went to find them." He told, dragging the student by their robe. The figure seemed to have given up and just let Crowley drag them given their horrible posture. Some students wondered, how did they end up like this? Well...

(A couple minutes earlier)

"E-entrance ce-ceremony! NOPE NOPE, I THINK IT'S TIME I GET GOING! GOODBYE MR. BIRBY!" Yuu nervously talked as they tried to walk away. Keyword tried. Unfortunately they were grabbed from the back of their robes.

"Hah... I guess it can't be helped... Come on now, we're already late as it is." As he dragged them along, ignoring their attempts to escape. Soon enough they seemed to give up and let him drag them around.

(Present)

"You are the only one yet to be assigned a dormitory. I shall watch over the raccoon, step in front of the Dark Mirror." He told Yuu, releasing them from his surprisingly tight grip.

"Yay..." Yuu cheered with dread. As they stood up and walked towards the mirror.

"Mghgmh!!!" The raccoon cat-like creature protested, still bound by the whip.

There was something eerie about the mirror yet so familiar. They were so immersed admiring the details that they were surprised at the green flames that suddenly burst in the mirror. Revealing a mask with designs.

"State thy name" The mask spoke with a deep voice, it's uh-face? lacking emotion.

"I'm Yuu" They told the mask/mirror, just wanting to get things done quickly.

"The shape of thy soul is..." It started, soon it stayed quiet.  
"..." It's face(?) turned to one of confusion.

"I do not know." That's it. Goodbye Earth, I won't miss you.

"Ahahahahahaha..." They nervously laughed. 

"Come again?" The headmaster asked, now next to Yuu.

"I sense not a spark of magic from this one...The color, the shape, all are nothing." The mirror/mask started explaining.   
"Therefore, they are suited for no dormitory. " It finished, bluntly stating the obvious. At least to everyone except Yuu.

"An Ebony Carriage would absolutely never go to meet someone who can't use magic!" Crowley exclaimed, scaring the living shit out of Yuu making them even more nervous.

"ASDFGHJKL..." They wanted nothing more than to be dead right now. 

"In 100 years, there has not once been a mistake in student selection. So why in the world..." He wondered out loud. Unconsciously his grip on the whip loosened.

"Imma take my leave now..." Slowly sliding towards the door. Maybe the window would've been a better option.

"Mghmgh... Pah! Then I'll take their place!" Grim declared as he finally got out of the whip.

"Stay right there! Raccoon!" 

"Unlike that dumb human, I can use magic! Let me in the school instead! If you need proof, I'll show you right now!" Grim shouted as he soon started to commit arson.

"Everyone, get down!" Someone from the podium commanded.

"Nnnaah~!!" Grim fired again as the whole place started to catch on fire.

"Waaaah! Hottttttt! My butt's on fire!" A voice shouted as they ran around like a headless chicken.

"Oof-" That was all Yuu could formulate right now. 

"At this rate, the school will be a sea of fire! Somebody, catch that raccoon!" Crowley tried to command the students as he waited for them to take action.

"Che! Suck-ups." A guy with ears spoke. Yuu has to do a double take just to make sure their weren't failing them. Indeed the guy had ears.

"Hmm? Aren't you good at hunting? Doesn't it look like a nice, plump snack?" The person next to the guy with ears said.

"Whatdidhesay?" Yuu questioned out loud. Praying that it was a joke.

"Why me? Do it yourself." Mr. Ears told the guy next to him.

"Mr. Crowley, please leave it to me.  
I'm sure the others couldn't stomach harassing the poor creature, so I will take it upon myself." A person with glasses spoke. They definitely do some sort of blackmail that's just the vibe he gives off Yuu thought.

"That's Azul for you. Always try to earn himself points." The tablet person spoke.

When you looked at the group of people Yuu couldn't help but think, For you Imma let you hit it for free! For you, haha Imma let you hit it for free! For you... (I probably shouldn't) Imma let you hit it for free!

Like come on, you can't look at them and think they're not attractive.

Yuu thought instead of freaking out about the fire. Could you really blame them? Even in situations like this it doesn't stop them from simping.

"Ummm, hey, could someone put out my butt fire already!?" Oh yeah... Forgot about him. Let's go help him wait...how do I put out fire again? Let's just go with the flow and see how it turns out... Right?

"Stand still for a moment!" Yuu told the person on fire. As they started hitting the fire with their sleeve which surprisingly put out the fire.

"Are you all even listening!?" The very responsible headmaster shouted.

"If it's just catching some stupid raccoon, can't you do it yourself, Teach?" The guy with ears grumbled in annoyance.

Grim hearing the guy with ears got angry at being called a racoon.  
"How many times do I have to tell you, I'm not a raccoon! The Great Grim that will become the greatest magician is me!" He went on and kept committing arson.

"It certainly has moxie. Care to help me, Riddle?" Azul asked the short figure who is now known as Riddle.

"I can't overlook those who break rules. Let's hurry and get it." Riddle said as he accepted Azul's offer to help.

They starting to run after the raccoon cat-like creature throwing spells at it every now and then. Meanwhile Grim kept looking back in order to send fire their way in hopes of getting them to slow down. Yet each time Grim did that he also slowed down as he kept closing his eyes with each batch of fire he threw at them.

Grim seemed to run out of stamina and tripped. Taking the opportunity Riddle went on to use his magic on Grim.  
"OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!" Riddle shouted at last, soon a collar adorned Grim's neck.


End file.
